legoclubmagazinefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Marshal6000
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Lego Club Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopptastic Hey I'm gonna try to edit a bunch. Is it possible for me to be a Admin? Jdude420 23:29, July 4, 2012 (UTC)) yes Jdude but are you worth it? Hey Marshal. Ooh can I be Admin, Bureacrat, Rollback, ChatMod, and Sysop? ' If you come here often I'll might make you a adimin or a chat mod only if you prove your self '''That depends on what you shall be doing here. I'm always fond of new wikis but it depends on whether or not they have enough potential. ' 'Well I'm probily going to be here a lot but not to many know about this place if only we could spread the word ' ' ' 'Oh, I KNOW how to spred the word. The question is... what can you do for me in return? I'll get if you make us both Chat Mods, Rollbacks, Sysops, Administrators, and Buerecrats. ' 'Hmmm well..... 2 things I don't know if I can make you a sysop cuz' I don't see it when I give you special powers and you were ban from chat for a reson right I wont make you one if you don't give me a reson ' ''' Well Sysop may be Rollback or something then. And I was banned from the LMBWiki Chat because I asked to be banned. Just ask anyone there. ' '''oh well ok I'll make you one but one question what's rollback and buerecrats I was told that they eat poop ' ''' Then you were told wrong!! A Burecrat is like an Admin. Drew is a B-crat. I think BCG may be one. Then Rollback has the power to roll-back any unnecessary edits on articles. Oh then ok go fetch him your one now Odd I can only make you a chat mod Strange! Or was this a joke. ' '''It's ture and now I can't make myself a burocrat or rollback! ' ''' ... but you alreader ARE B-crat and Rollback! ' '''I am? ' ''' Of course you are, you're the founder, you have all rights. ' '''Huh never knew that and can you get please you said you would and IDK why but I can only make you a chat mod ' ''' I am. These things take time, y'know. Plus I haven't seen him in a while. ' '''Rats well I'll do you a faver I'll make a template page for your siggy if I can ' ' ' Aparently I can't there's no red link 'But what would happen if ''I did it ' '''Oh... I'll fix it later, don't worry about it. ' 'oh A oh K ' ''' hi. Virus message coding Add that code to this page: Wikia.js P.S. I'm hiding, it , so see it in edit mode. LCF119 Talk to MEH!!! 23:45, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Guess what? I found a site that's giving Minecraft gift codes away for free! http://freeminecraftgiftcode.net